


Things Lex Knows

by Yeahyouwish



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Past Underage, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Power Play, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 09:37:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeahyouwish/pseuds/Yeahyouwish
Summary: Lex knows- knew from the beginning- that what his dad was doing was wrong. He knew that he could go to the authorities. He knew that he was in the right and his dad was in the wrong, from a moral and legal standpoint.Just as well, he knew that no one would ever believe him.Now Lex uses Lionel's abuse to get what he wants. What he deserves.





	Things Lex Knows

**Author's Note:**

> YES I KNOW I HAVEN'T FINISHED ROBIN'S DUTY we don't always get to decide where our muse is willing to work and recently I can only churn out Smallville. So here's some pretty legit sin for you.

Lex knows- knew from the beginning- that what his dad was doing was wrong. 

He knew that he could go to the authorities. 

He knew that he was in the right and his dad was in the wrong, from a moral and legal standpoint. 

Just as well, he knew that no one would ever believe him. 

He knew that people who did believe him would be silenced. 

That Lionel would pay anything to keep from a scandal. 

That Lex would be punished. 

In short, that Lionel had the power, and that he, Lex, had none. 

Well, ‘none’ would be a bit of an over-exaggeration. 

Lex had some powers. 

Where Lex had the most power was in the bedroom, next to Lionel, in the bed, under the covers, between the sheets, where Lionel made requests and Lex followed them, and where Lex made requests, and Lionel decided. 

Lex always knew the best time to ask, as well. “Dad?” He asked, while Lionel stroked his back gently, breathing deep. 

“Mmm?” Lionel doesn’t really grunt, but he makes a noise that implies grunting. Almost a chuckle, nearly a moan, somewhere between the sounds Lex has heard elsewhere. It’s as if he’s grunting in a fancy way- civilised grunting, if there was such a thing. That’s Lionel’s version of grunting. 

“May I have a lab? I need to do some experiments for school, and they would be much easier with the proper equipment.” 

“Yes, of course, Lex.” 

“Thank you.” 

“Dad?” Lex pants, riding Lionel high, between moans. 

“Lex? What is it?” Lionel asks, his hands resting possessively on Lex’s thighs, a warning not to stop. Never stop until I’m finished. And don’t you dare ask to stop, either. 

“Mmm- mmm- Dad… I was hoping tomorrow… we can continue this… go to the lakehouse…” 

Lionel really did chuckle that time. “Oh? Something you want to show me there?” He asked flirtatiously. Of course he knew what Lex was up to, always asking at the best time, and once again Lex struck gold. 

“I think I can show you more of the same- just us…” 

“Very well, you get your wish.” There had been a long pause while Lex smiled and bore down a little harder, a reward for his father’s generosity. Then, “What do you say, Lex?” 

“Thank you, Dad.” 

“That’s right.” 

This time, Lex wanted something much greater than usual, though. Something his father wouldn’t so readily give. 

Yes, he’d been denied the house in the Hamptons when he’d asked, and the week away with Lionel to Alaska which would have torn him from Luthorcorp at an important, perhaps critical, juncture… But Lex didn’t mind being denied occasionally as long as there was an eventual reward, and he’d piled up two in a row for the first time ever. Two big ones, at that. After the trip to Alaska, Lex had asked Lionel for equal footing in Luthorcorp, which he of course knew he wouldn’t get. Lionel had said to start smaller, his smile false but amused in it’s own way and a hand on Lex’s shoulder. “Just checking.” Lex had replied, giving his own politely amused smile. They stared each other down like that for a while, then Lionel had moved on, confident that he’d won. 

But Lionel would be looking for a way to sate Lex’s appetite before he started throwing tantrums and perhaps even threats. It was no secret between them that Lionel didn’t want the publicity- allegations alone would hurt his reputation, and what was said, was said, after all… And all that covering up… Well, Lex asked for things for a reason, and his requests were usually filled out made-to-order and immediately. He’d never had to threaten Lionel- even with the smallest hint- but if Lionel didn’t deliver soon, Lex knew what he could do. And that was how he gained power. 

It had taken patience and time. It had taken the best years of his youth, the years he had wanted to beg Lionel to stop. Now with his acceptance came a kind of calm, steady feeling. Lex knew that now he was older, well known, everyone would take him quite seriously if he suddenly decided to share the things Lionel had done- still did- to him. He knew how much he could get away with and how to get it, and now was the perfect time to ask for something expensive. 

And expense could be… emotionally taxing.

Lex considered carefully how to go about it for a few weeks, until the perfect opportunity stuck. Lionel invited him to go to Dubai for a weekend. Invited meaning demanded, and go to Dubai meaning fuck me in the room, in Dubai, all weekend. Lex didn’t hesitate. Of course he pretended to hesitate for a bit, but Lionel was less than surprised when Lex agreed. 

Lex went directly upstairs as Lionel made arrangements for seats in the best restaurants nightly, waited on hand and foot by several attendants who were just as invisible or absent whenever you wanted them to be. But it didn’t matter, because Lex sent his attendants away posthaste and shut the blinds on all the suite’s windows. Then he set about getting everything ready. Popping open one of his cases, he began to withdrawal candles and set them about, then lit them all. Their things had been rushed through checking at security, which was one of the best luxuries of being a Luthor for today, as far as Lex was concerned. 

He knew that Lionel would scoff at the romance, outwardly, but Lex also knew Lionel craved this. This had taken him longest to get Lex to do, not because Lex had been hesitant to preform for him, but simply because Lionel wouldn’t request that they do it at first. He wanted to be held and whispered sweet things and to tell Lex everything. He wanted Lex to laugh with him and sleep near to him all the night. He just couldn’t say those things out loud,though Lex wanted him to, desperately. 

At last Lex slipped out of his clothes, threw them over a chair, showered quickly, and, just as Lionel was headed inside, got into a robe. 

He heard a slightly playful “Lex?” 

“Yes?” Lex said, coming out, and Lionel’s eyes raked him from top to bottom, lust evident. Clearly he didn’t want to play it out that way, though, because he said-

“Where did you get all these candles?” 

“I brought them, of course.” 

“Interesting waste of a bribe.” 

“You don’t like it? I can blow them out if you want.” 

“Don’t toy with me.” 

Oh, that dangerous undercurrent. Lex knew how to deal with that. He approached slowly, took the papers Lionel was holding from his hands, gently, one hand extending the length of Lionel’s arm, caressing, until the documents were in his own hand, and he grasped them, moving in for a kiss at the same time. Lionel let him have the papers, and the battle was his. He set them on the table and took Lionel’s hands. 

“Alright. Will you toy with me, instead?” 

“A little romantic, all of this, isn’t it?” Lionel asked, but there was a breathless tone to it. 

Lex didn’t smile. “I like it. You don’t have to say so, but… if you like it… show me?” 

Pushing the power into Lionel’s hands. It was all too easy. “And what would you like, Lex?” 

Oh, no, no, no… it wasn’t going to be that easy…

“I’d like you to lay down, for starters… Let me get those buttons on your coat…” Lionel sighed as if Lex was boring him, but Lex saw him readjust himself slightly as he sat rather than laid on that couch. The couch was definitely big enough for this, though, and Lex was careful not to make any requests until he was ready. If he insisted Lionel lay down, Lionel could easily grant a request, and use it as an excuse to deny anything further. 

“Lovely.” Lex said. Lionel made that same sound, not quiet a grunt, that he had made when Lex was far, far too young for this. 

Lex settled between his legs like a whore, still giving ground, and let Lionel peel the robe open and off his shoulders so it could drop to the floor. It was warm enough, though Lex wasn’t quite dry yet, and he busied himself with the slow…creeping… positively torturously leisurely removal of Lionel’s buttons and zipper. Lionel didn’t mind in the slightest. He tilted his head back with sigh and let himself relax completely. Lex took his sweet time about everything as well, giving himself plenty of time to think about how to phrase his request. At last he said, “Merry Christmas, father.” Then Lex lowered his mouth onto Lionel’s cock and sucked passionately. 

Lionel gasped, then settled. “My god, Lex…” 

He didn’t comment, but Lex took a break after a few minutes to pump Lionel and continued, “Forgot, didn’t you?” 

“Less chatter, Lex.” 

“Going to deny me again?” 

Lionel looked directly into Lex’s eyes and Lex tried to hide his smile. “Ah… so here it comes.” 

Lex bit back a retort about Lionel not being nearly ready to cum, mostly because his father’s anger would segway into a conversation he didn’t want to have and wasn’t interested in. Then he popped Lionel’s cock back into his mouth and sucked, never breaking eye contact. 

“Honestly, Lex, I could never even begin to enjoy that when I know you’re just waiting to throw a request at me.” 

Lex slid off slowly and, despite himself, Lionel’s eyes flickered shut. “You know, dad, children learn quickly when the best time to ask for something is. Mom is on the phone? Oh, let’s see if I can watch TV now. Dad’s working in the garage-”

“You’ve made your point, Lex. Maybe I should just deny you everything you want when you ask.” 

Lex tilted his head, his mouth curving into a knowing smile that said, without really saying Now, do you really think that will go over well? 

Lionel fumed momentarily, then said, “What is it, Lex?” 

“Maybe you should calm down, first.” Lex latched on again, and soon was sucking away. Lionel didn’t push him off, but he was fighting in his own way. Fighting to feel anything but pleasure. But Lex was too experienced, too talented, too well-versed in Lionel’s body… A few minutes was all he needed to reduce his father into a pile of lustful, lank muscles, tired from his flight and his daily life lining his pockets and fighting for every penny. 

It was only when Lex finished his blowjob, leaving Lionel wanting, and straddled his waist without letting him enter, that Lex began to make his request. “Five more days,” he whispered into Lionel’s ear between wet kisses, “until Christmas.” 

Lionel opened his eyes, but didn’t reply. What the hell was Lex talking about? 

“Five days, and I want something special, Father.” 

“What is it that you want?” Lionel whispered back. 

“A real celebration. Call the staff and tell them that we are decorating this year, and to get the tallest tree that will fit in the parlour, and to send out invitations. And I want the Kents to be invited, too, Dad.” 

“This is what you want?” Lionel asked, incredulous. 

“You said to start smaller. I was listening, you know.” 

“Lex, that is preposterous.” 

“It’s what I want. Yes, or no?” Lex leaned back and waited for a response, his eyes trained on Lionel’s. 

Lionel took a deep breath, letting it out with a- “Shall I call them now, or do I get to finish up here?” 

Lex smiled. “You can do it in the morning, Dad. For now, all I want is to show you the time of our lives.” With that, Lex simply sat down, spearing himself easily on Lionel’s cock. Lionel’s lips made an O and his eyes shut as he bucked up and half-purred half-moaned his approval of this technique. It had taken Lex three weeks to perfect it. How much lubricant, how much time to stretch himself, practice, practice, practice, and now that he had done it he felt proud. And Lionel’s reaction had been worth the half a dozen times Lex had taken himself onto a dildo too quickly and left his ass raw. 

“Lex!” Lionel groaned, his body seizing, and Lex began to move in ernest without even pausing to let either of them adjust. 

“Do you like it?” He whispered coyly, knowing the answer already. 

“Oh GOD! Lex!” 

Lex smiled wide as he rode, even finding pleasure in hitting his sweet spot once he found the angle. It wasn’t long before Lionel was spilling. Judging by his spasms, his tight-shut eyes, and way his hands couldn’t seem to find the place on Lex’s body that he wanted to touch the most, Lex knew it was a good one. Maybe even in the top five orgasms Lex has given Lionel. He kind of chuckled when it lasted over a minute, and by the end of Lionel’s twitching, Lex was positively beaming. He pulled off, moaning obscenely, like the well-fucked and well-rewarded whore he was. Lionel gave his own little chuckle at the sound and cracked an eye to acknowledge Lex.

“Well, Lex…that was… very good.” A sincere compliment from Lionel Luther was rare indeed, so Lex laughed. 

“It was, wasn’t it?” He replied cockily, then rolled over and lay down next to Lionel. They bathed in the bliss for a while, then Lex felt Lionel get up and offer his hand to Lex. Lex took it and Lionel dragged him into the shower to clean up. The candles were still lit when they laid down again, in a different bed in the sweet now. Lionel waisted no time in falling right to sleep. Lex layed awake for a while contemplating the dancing lights on the wall as each candle flickered out. He didn’t remember when he went to sleep, but when he woke up Lionel was in the other room. 

Lex sighed and stretched. He suppressed a satisfied half-sigh, half-laugh when he heard Lionel’s voice from the other room. “Hello, Martha! It’s Lionel, calling to invite you to the Luther Christmas Party, Friday before Christmas…. oh, excellent. I’m glad to hear you’re free- a bit miraculous, actually…Oh…. oh did he? I wasn’t aware that Lex had…. already invited you.”

Lex smiled, rolled over, and went back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Told ya it was legit sin. Please review... I'd like to know if anyone actually reads this paring other than myself....


End file.
